1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a secure digital card (SD card) and an SD card system and operating method.
2. Description of the Related Art
Content Protection Recorded Media (CPRM) is a mechanism for controlling the copying, moving and deletion of a digital media. In conventional techniques, a card reader connecting an SD card to a host has to support CPRM for operating a CPRM mechanism over the SD card from the host side.